Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History
This wiki is about the facts of all the prehistoric creatures from the Walking with Series, as well as Prehistoric Park. Plus, even though its a real saga series, its also about a fiction TV show I always thought of, kind of something like Prehistoric Park and the Walking with Series combined. The park is called Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History. About the (Fictional) TV show A group of scientist and adventurers travel through a time portal to bring back various prehistoric animals, dinosaurs, prehistoric beasts, monsters; mammals, reptiles, amphibians, insects; predator and prey alike of the land, sea, and sky. They are bringing them back to the safety of the 21st century and creating a park known as "Prehistoric Earth: A Natural History" for the whole world to come visit. Characters Main Characters *'Allen Johnson' is the enigmatic, English co-finder and manager of Prehistoric Earth. Allen is second-in-command and right-hand man to Jo Buskirk, his boss, and Rebecca's mentor and love interest. An experienced zoologist, paleontologist, cartographer, and explorer as well as an ethologist, Allen is in charge of the animals the park needs and is the head of all Prehistoric Safari Rescue expeditions. He reports to Jo whenever the mission is over and whenever the new one is coming. He has spent a long time at the park, the longest of anybody else, and possesses vast knowledge of various animals, both of the past and present, in the park and out in the world. *'Rebecca Slatters' is the park's animal manager. She is Allen's protégée, companion, and love interest. She is also an expert on paleoecology and botany and monitors the health of the animals when they are sick, comatose, and even dead. Rebecca was once a successful veterinarian but was dismissed from her job after the pet of a wealthy hospital benefactor died in her care. However, she was eventually sought out by Allen and offered a job. Also an adventurer, Rebecca goes with Allen on every mission throughout the series. However, she has difficulty exploring the world of Prehistoric Earth as well as the Prehistoric World itself and relies on Allen to help her better understand. *'Joanna "Jo" Baker' is the extremely wealthy, powerful, and eccentric CEO, co-founder and creator of Prehistoric Earth. A very gorgeous but tough-as-nails Irish woman, Joanna is Allen and Rebecca's direct superior and contacts them, even when they are in the Prehistoric World, to report when they have the animals he brought back secured and when bad things are about to happen. In addition to being his mentor, Joanna is also a surrogate-mother to Allen. *'Shaun Wells' is Allen's longtime friend and the parks head geneticist and creator of Prehistoric Earth's technology. Because he rarely goes on adventures in the prehistoric world, Shaun is also the head of the research department, researching what else there is to learn about the DNA, fossils, and scans of prehistoric animals. *'Jennifer "Jennie" Ruth' is the park's tough, Polish-American warden. She is in charge of all the park security systems and rangers. She is also the supervisor of the Safari Drives, Raft Rides, and Balloon Tour attractions. She often flirts with Shaun. Though she does not like the name Jennie, she allows a select few people to call her that. *'Nathan "Nate" Smith' is the park administrator. He monitors weather forecasts and oversees the park maintenance and daily operations. *'Jane Ellen Powers' is the public relations manager, introduced in the fourth series. When people visit the park, she reports to Allen with any attraction or visitor problems. *'Eric Peterson' is the financial director of Prehistoric Earth and informs Allen on the Parks profits and losses. *'Korrina '''is a recently hired paleoveterinarian for the Park who looks after the prehistoric animals. Young and ambitious, she is eager to prove she has what it takes to work at the Park. Recurring Characters *'Ruby Van Pelt''' is an infamous and brutal animal tamer, a professor in zoology, as well as a "mercenary"/great white huntress. She is also a bitter rival of Allen. *'Kate Caldwell '''is a female with Korrina. Prehistoric Creatures of this Wiki This wiki is about all the prehistoric creatures in the BBC series from the shallow seas of the Cambrian to the icy lands of the Ice Age, from monsters, to dinosaurs, to prehistoric beasts, as well as a thousand species of modern-day animals. Notable Creatures of the Park *'Sue' is a large female ''Tyrannosaurus. She was rescued from Late Cretaceous Montana 65 million years ago, just when the meteor struck. She is arguably the Park's largest and most powerful predatory dinosaur, as well as the "star" of the Park. She weighs 15,000+ pounds (6,803.8 kg), stands 20 feet (6.1 m) tall, and measures 50 feet (15.3 m) long. She also mothered two babies: siblings Terrence and Matilda. *'Big Al' is a young male Allosaurus rescued from Late Jurassic Wyoming, 145 million years ago. Originally a 9.2-meter-long, 3-ton adolescent before arriving at the Park, Al has since recovered from the injuries and illnesses he suffered and has now grown into a mature, full-size adult, measuring 38 feet (11.6 m) long and weighing 5 tons. *'Half-Tooth' is a large male Smilodon and the Alpha of his clan, saved from Pleistocene South America one million years ago. Hence his name, his right sabertooth is broken in half. *'Martha' is an elder female Woolly Mammoth and is the Matriarch of her small herd, save from the end of the Ice Age 10,000 years ago. *'Meg' is an adult female, colossal Megalodon. At 75 feet long, she is literately the parks largest predator. *'Scarlet-Eye' is an adult female Dimetrodon rescued from the Early Permian. She is named because her right eye/face is red in color as a result of a fight with another female Dimetrodon. *'Sarah' is a large female Triceratops saved from the Late Cretaceous period 65 million years ago. She is the leader of her herd and has a single son: Theo. Park Design The park itself is enormous, at the center is the Headquarters, where the staff meets to discuss anything going on in the park, between that park's maintenance and the animals. The park is split into several parts, almost like a star-like shape, with large walls coming between enclosures to differentiate the various environments of all the animals, from hot deserts to cold terrain. Park Locations This is the lost of locations around the park, including the animal enclosures. Additionally, whilst the carnivores list separately in their own personal enclosures, the herbivores do have their own environments as well, but they have been known to meet in the center of the Island, a huge area known as "Herbivore Valley", which has a river, waterfall, grasslands, ponds, trees, etc. Aviary Arguably the largest enclosure in the entire park, this massive aviary is within an enormous cove that contains a rainforest with a waterfall, a river, and variety of birds; in addition to Holocene bird life (such as vultures, peacocks, flamingos, eagles, swans, quails, some normal birds, and more ornithology.) the prehistoric creatures of this aviary include ''Anurognathus'','' Azhdarcho, Coelurosauravus,'' Eosipterus, ''Iberomesornis'', ''Microraptor'', Mythunga, Nyctosaurus, Ornithocheirus, Peteinosaurus, Pteranodon, Quetzalcoatlus, Rhamphorhynchus, and ''Tapejara''. Ankylosaurus woodland This is the woodland area where the pair of Ankylosaurus reside. It is a forest with low-level trees, bushes, and a river. Bug Dome This area is where the insects and arachnids of the Carboniferous reside. It has dense jungle trees and bushes. Ceratopsian grassland This area is where all members of the Ceratopsian family of dinosaurs reside. It is a vast grassland with several trees as well as a large pond. Crocodilian lake Similar in design to Raptor peak, this is a large area, with it containing five prehistoric species of crocodiles in separate enclosures around a large pond. It also possesses the land for the species to bask on. Hadrosaur springs This is the area where the species of hadrosaur reside. It is next-door to Iguanodon taiga. Iguanodon taiga This is the area where the three species of Iguanodon reside, placed in a savannah, a lakeside, and a coastline along a beach. Ornithopod paddock and The Ostrich Exhibit This is the area where the flock of the Ornithomimus along with ostriches and little ornithopods reside; the dinosaurs Dryosaurus, Othnielia, Leaellynasaura, Ornithomimus (In the Ostrich Exhibit), Thescelosaurus, and Hypsilophodon. Primeval Aquarium Among the largest enclosures in the entire park, this massive tank is within an enormous cove that contains a variety of marine animals; in addition to Holocene marine life (such as fish, sea sponges, sea urchins, crustaceans, turtles, some normal sharks, and more marine animals.) the prehistoric creatures of this tank include Ammonites, Archelon, Astraspis, Bothriolepis, Cameroceras, Cetotherium, Cephalaspis, Halisaurus, Hesperornis, Hybodus, Hyneria, Metriorhynchus, Nothosaurus, Ophthalmosaurus, Physogaleus, Stethacanthus, Tanystropheus, and Trilobites. The tank also leads up rivers and creaks that are also apart of the other enclosures. Some of the smaller sea creatures find their way up these rivers and waterways. And for the animals that need to come on land, it also has cliffs and shorelines. Pterosaur perch This area is a combination of a waterfall (with some forest upriver) and coast side ragged cliffs by the ocean as well as a beach nearby. It is where all the species of pterosaurs reside, large and small. However, like with the Microraptor, the smaller pterosaurs roam free around the island. Raptor peak Five, separate enclosures that are surrounded around a peak that holds the five species of raptors for the park. However, the Microraptor, being the smallest dinosaurs in the park, are the only ones who could go where they please. Saber-tooth rock This large rock has a cave in it and it is where the pride of Smilodon reside, including Half-Tooth. Similar to the Tyrannosaur alpine, the Smilodon also have a tall rock structure as a way to view their new home. Sauropod savannah A huge area surrounded by vast amounts of tall grass and trees as well as a river connected to a large lagoon, this area is where all the species of sauropod include Apatosaurus, Barosaurus, Borealosaurus, Brachiosaurus, and Diplodocus. Spinosaurus rainforest This is the area where the lone Spinosaurus resides. It is perfect for the Spinosaurus, a combination of a wetland, swamp, and rainforest. Tyrannosaurus alpine This is the area where the small pack of Tyrannosaurus lives. Via the use of a large mountain surrounded by dense forest along with a river and a large pond, they have a whole view of the park as a way to "view their new kingdom". Whale Watching This area is a large section of the Aquarium wing of the park, where it houses whale bones as well as the four species of the park's whales in separate tanks: Ambulocetus, Basilosaurus, Dorudon, and Odobenocetops. The Ambulocetus enclosure is contained in that hold otters, seals, and walruses; the Dorudon and Odobenocetops are contained in tanks that hold dolphins and orcas; the Basilosaurus is housed in a very large tank that leads out to the sea. Episodes Series 1 (The Life of Monsters) On their very first mission to rescue mission through prehistoric times, a team of adventures, photographers, and scientists, journey through the world of monsters, the life before the dinosaurs, and bring them back to the safety of their park, known as Prehistoric Earth. They plan to rescue creatures of land, sea, and sky alike. *'No Ordinary Pilot Safari:' On their very first mission, Allen Johnson, his new protégée and crew of zoologists, wildlife photographers, biologists, paleontologists, and wildlife adventurers go back through a Time Portal to the beginning of life on Earth to the oceans of the Cambrian in hopes of bringing back their very first prehistoric animals: a thumb-nail sized fish and a shrimp-like predator. *'Eye of the Beast:' The group goes back to the Late Ordovician to bring back a distant relative of squid and cuttlefish. *'Arthropods Round II:' The team travels back in time to the Silurian seas to rescue a small, peaceful, grazing fish while tussling with sea scorpions. *'Amphibians and Armored Fish:' The crew heads back to the Age of Giant Armored Fish to bring back a giant amphibian and a Giant, Armor-plated, predatory fish. *'First Reptiles and Giant Creepy-Crawlies:' The group travels back to the Carboniferous Era to bring back the first reptiles, predatory amphibians, and the biggest insects and arachnids the world has ever seen before they all burn to death. *'The Sail Backs:' The team travel back to the time of the giant sail-backs of the Permian Age. *'Desert Community Water Hole:' The group heads back in time to the Prehistoric Late Permian Desert of Siberian to bring back a small community around a waterhole: a hardy-little burrowing mammal-like reptile, a big mammal-like saber-tooth predator, a distant relative of turtles, and a giant amphibian. *'Dawn of the Mesozoic: '''On their next adventure, the group goes on an adventure back to the Prehistoric Early Triassic Age of Antarctica to rescue a large mammal-like reptile and a small two-leg walking lizard while tussling with poisonous mammal-like reptiles and the earliest known descendants of Alligators and Crocodiles. Series 2 (The Age of the Dinosaurs) After witnessing the epic war between monsters, the team now ventures through 160 million years of the Mesozoic Era, journeying through the Age of the Dinosaurs, to bring back the species of dinosaurs and other Mesozoic inhabitants needed for the park, large and small, predator and prey. *'Birth of a New Blood:' On their next adventure to the Dawn of the Mesozoic Era, the team goes back to the beginning of the Age of the Dinosaurs, the Late Triassic, to bring back their first dinosaurs, while handling other Triassic reptiles of land, air, and sea. *'Time of Giants:' The group goes through the time portal back to the Late Jurassic to bring back the longest sauropod ever known and the apex predator. *'Time of Giants Part II - Ballad of Big Al:' Still not having brought back Allosaurus, the crew travels to prehistoric Wyoming to the beginning of the Jurassic to save the most infamous Allosaurus of all. *'Cruel Jurassic Seas:' The team goes through the time portal back to the seas of the European Jurassic to rescue a dolphin-like creature and a 50 ton, four-flippered ocean predator. *'Clash of the Titans:' The group travels back to the Early Cretaceous and bring back the largest land animal that ever lived and the biggest predator of the Early Cretaceous period while following a magnificent pterosaur across the world on an airplane. *'Dinobirds:' The team heads back to prehistoric China to bring back one of the smallest dinosaurs ever discovered. *'Ice Forest Spirits:' The group heads back to the middle of the Cretaceous to bring back the strong spirited wildlife of Anatartica. *'Battle for Dominance:' The team travels to prehistoric Africa to bring back two rival apex predators. *'The Giant Claw:' The team goes through time to prehistoric Mongolia to rescue the creature with the largest claws of all time. *'Lake Primal:' The group travels back to prehistoric Texas to rescue the biggest crocodile that has ever lived. *'Fall of a Kingdom Part I - Hell's Aquarium:' In this next episode, swimming through the most dangerous seas they have ever visited, the team of prehistoric travelers goes through the time portal back to the Late Cretaceous to bring back various kinds of sea creatures, including the Cretaceous seas apex predator. *'Fall of a Kingdom Part II - The Return of the King:' After surviving the hellish seas of the Late Cretaceous, the team travels through the very end of the age of the dinosaurs and works to rescue a variety of dinosaurs, including the almighty king of the dinosaurs - ''Tyrannosaurus. However, they have limited time since the dinosaurs' demise comes ever closer...with less than two weeks until the meteorite strikes the Earth. Series 3 (The Time of Mammals) Surviving the world of the dinosaurs, the Team now plans to rescue prehistoric beasts, the life after the dinosaurs. From famous prehistoric cats and elephants to giant whales and sharks, the Team will venture through a time when mammals took over the world. *'The Little Roo:' After a long six-month break from the journey through prehistoric life, the team starts the adventure once again and travels back to prehistoric Germany to rescue a small creature related to Kangaroos and Wallabies. *'Big Blue Killer Whale:' Returning to the dangers of the waters once again, the group heads back in time to the Eocene seas of Europe and Africa to bring back the biggest, prehistoric killer whale that has ever existed. *'Land of Mammalian Giants:' Going back to Prehistoric Mongolia, the team heads back in time to bring back the largest land mammal that has ever walked the Earth. *'The Meg Jaws:' In their final adventure to the dangers of the waters, the team travels back to the Miocene seas to rescue a 75-foot-long shark. *'The Walking Ape:' Going back to Prehistoric Africa, the group goes back to bring back the earliest known ape ancestors of humans. *'Saving the Sabre-Tooth:' While trying to bring back a 10-foot-tall killer bird, the team travels back to Prehistoric South America tries to rescue the most famous prehistoric cat. *'Mammoth's Undertaking Journey:' In their next adventure through Prehistoric times, while trying to avoid ice age humans, the group of Prehistoric Time Traveling team goes through the time portal back to the end of the Pleistocene, the End of the Ice Age and the end of the Prehistoric World, to bring back various Ice Age creatures, including the mighty Woolly Mammoth. Series 4 (Welcome to Prehistoric Earth) Having gone through all the time dimensions for the creatures needed for the park, all the parks members now work to put together the entire zoo to open to the public while also making sure the animals are happy and contained as well as going once again through prehistoric times for any additional creatures. *'Ladies & Gentlemen...Welcome:' The entire staff, crew, and personnel of Prehistoric Earth are finally opening their gates for the whole world to come to see all their prehistoric creatures. *'The Great Breakout:' In this next season, some of the creatures have escaped and the entire personnel of Prehistoric Earth race to retrieve them. The Time Periods Paleozoic Era (530-250 Million Years Ago, The Life of Monsters AKA "Life Before Dinosaurs") *Cambrian *Ordovician *Silurian *Devonian *Carboniferous *Permian Mesozoic Era (250-65 Million Years Ago, The Age of the Dinosaurs) *Triassic *Jurassic *Cretaceous Cenozoic Era (65 Million-10 Thousand Years Ago, The Time of Mammals AKA "Life After Dinosaurs") *Eocene *Oligocene *Miocene *Pliocene *Pleistocene/Ice Age Category:Browse Category:Herbivores Category:Carnivores Category:Omnivores Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Reptiles Category:Mammals Category:Birds Category:Amphibians Category:Insects Category:Dinosaurs